Nyrostat
by NEZUMIso-soup
Summary: Morning, Tino is calmly waiting for his coffee to become drinkable. The radio is on, starring Francis and Antonio, as well as some real-world news. One-shot.


It was a still morning. It was cloudy, so there were no harsh colours outside, and the sea was gray and green, reflecting the sky and the trees around it. Yes, _around_ it, the bay was far inlands, and although you could travel easily all the way out to the open sea by boat, you couldn't see it, for numerous islands and headlands blocked the view.  
>Tino still loved it. During summer the water could be very warm – up to 25 degrees Celsius, even! – and during winter he could take his ice skates or his kicksled or simply walk over to his neighbours for some coffee and company.<br>But right now it was summer, and, to Tino's delight, it looked like it might be raining soon. His poor plants hadn't been getting enough water; the sunny weather had been nice, but the green people needed more than just one explosive shower every now and then.  
>And Tino needed coffee. Noticing that coffeemaker had stopped dripping, he took the glass container and poured some of the pitch black beverage into a cup with that year's Moomin Character on, Fuzzy (Sås-djuret). Tino had bought every single one; they were cute, and created a lighter atmosphere than normal mugs. He let the coffee stand for a while, it was still too warm to drink without burning your tongue, and he didn't feel like adding milk to it today.<br>The radio was on in the next room over; Peter must've forgotten to switch it off as he left, Tino thought to himself. Peter had been making new friends and going to the public beach (which was visible from the kitchen window) every day since the holiday started, even though the teenager initially hadn't been very keen on following Tino to the country-side, apparently there had been some kind of festival going on in Sweden, where Peter usually lived (with Berwald). Tino had bought tickets to another, Finnish festival; and Tino knew for a fact that some of Peter's new friends would be going; he hoped that would make up for the Swedish one.  
>A jingle focused his attention on the radio; the program was called 'Nyrostat' (freshly roasted), referring to morning coffee, and the speakers presented themselves as Francis and Toni.<p>

"_Bonjour~_!" one of them called.

"Welcome to 'Nyrostat'! Let's start with some of todays news, what have you found today, Francis?"

"Well let's see here, apparently, Ingå is considering becoming an independent municipality…"

The radiostation, Radio X3M, was known for being funnier (or, in other people's eyes, less serious) than most channels, they joked freely about most things, and although this frequently resulted in angry text messages being sent, they never really meant any harm. Their news were also presented in a humorous light, and weren't always quite up-to-date, so Tino stopped listening for a while, preparing a sandwhich, sitting and watching his coffee slowly cool to a manageable level had made him hungry. In the meanwhile, Francis finished his description of his piece of news, and Toni took over.

"Google is starting their street-view photographing again in Finland!"

"What about those complaints about email-addresses and phone numbers being stored? There was quite a lot of talking about it, right?"

"Well, the thing is, there was a program in the car that stored these kinds of information that wasn't supposed to be there that they have removed, so that shouldn't be a problem. There is also a program that censors faces and license plates, but – and this is the weird part! – the Finnish representative from Google says that they will _not_ censor lightly clad people or nudity."

The two speakers laughed.

"And who does _not_ want to be naked?"

"If you don't want to have your vital regions visible, all you have to do is to cover it with a picture of a face or a license plate!"

Tino almost choked on his coffee as the image of someone covering their vital regions on a Google street-view image appeared in his mind, and had to quickly swallow before he burst out laughing.  
>He was kinda glad that Peter had already left.<p>

* * *

><p><em>True story!<br>Hetalia-fied, of course, and I can't guarantee that this is a translation of what they said word-for-word, I didn't exactly have pen and paper ready as I sat there, eating my sandwhich (I don't like coffee though).  
>The real speakers were <em>_**Sammpe Karlsson**__ and __**Anders Helenius**__, and it was in Swedish.  
><em>_6.8.2011_


End file.
